leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-176.227.154.70-20120719192650/@comment-4881935-20120720004931
okay, i'll try my hand on this countering business as well without trying to go all 'counter-picky'. I assume when you say squishy, u mean, either a range DPS or a mage. Also, i disregard teemo because he will counter her kind of hard. 1) U should kite Fiora (but the same kind of goes for any bruiser against a range champion). She has lunge which will allow her to dash to you, but as a squishy range champion, this is basically your best shot in winning a lane match up against her. Most Fiora players I see will rank up Lunge late, so there is a lot of time where u can harass and bait it out. If she cannot lands hits on you while she use Burst of Speed, she won't get the bonus movement speed to trail u. 2) Don't do small fights because that works for Fiora favor. Her innate passive is a long duration and Burst of Speed only lasts for 3 seconds. If you see her use Burst of Speed, do whatever you can to not be let her attack you for that short 3 second duration. Do any CC abilities or escape move your champion have. If you can avoid fighting her in her empowered state, afterwards, she is actually weak. Make a agreesive move while it's on cooldown. 3) After level 6, never stay at lane with low health. She will tower dive you with ease thanks to her ultimate. In fact, always keep that in mind. But, if she use her ultimate, do your base to position yourself to make her re-appear at a crappy position (for example, surrounded by your team and away from her's). 4) Once your teams start grouping up in 5v5s, she actually shouldn't be that much of a problem. She will mostly jump you because she needs kills fast, so play like how you would against any type of bruiser/assassin and stick close to your team. If she builds glass cannon, one hard CC and a decent focus by either the carry or mage should take her out of the fight. 5) If she goes more tanky, a few armor items should allow you enough survive until your allies to help kill her. In a situation like this, u need your teammates to help you fend her off. Or else, do ur best to keep position yourself in a good location. If she runs away, .... someone CC her because she's just running. Nothing about her running is better then another champion in the game. 6) Attack speed reduction always help regardless her high attack speed boost, and armor never hurts. Good choices if possible is, FH, Omen, GA, and hourglass. Preventing your death by any means makes her a lot weaker. . Of course, if you're stuck 1v1 by yourself against her, chances are high that you will most likely lose the fight since she excels in that area. Well, that's my opinions on things. Pretty sure it's not the best advice, but this is coming from someone who doesn't actually play her a lot. I hope it helps.